


One Day Like This

by Shadow_Side



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: You are cordially invited to the Greater Metropolitan Area's first ever three-person wedding; the union of:Cecil, local radio host, withKevin, second local radio host, andCarlos, scientific team leader.Reception to be held in Night Vale's Mission Grove Park.Dress code: Fabulous.[A stand-alone fic set inChiralityverse.]





	1. It Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Well_ , dear readers, this one has certainly been a long time coming! This is the fic that I was _supposed_ to be working on after I finished _A Choral Chiral Christmas_ last December, except that my life got utterly eaten by the insane AU dark!verse that was _Believer_ (but, merciful powers, what a ride that one was!) And _then_ I fell into the inevitable brain-rambling that always ensues after I finish something really big, which delayed this even further.
> 
> Also I was a little scared, you see, because I know some of you have been waiting for this one for quite some time, and I don't want to mess it up!
> 
> And so, without further ado, let me finally bring you the first chapter of the long-awaited wedding! This one is set nine months after [Da Capo Al Fine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10761834). As always, please refer to the [Chiralityverse Series Notes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/146883) for some helpful guidance on reading orders for this series as a whole.
> 
> Given that I know all the beats of this one, it's safe for me to say that it _is_ going to be three chapters long. I wanted to wait and post them all at once, but given how slow I've been, I thought getting started might help to motivate me. It worked wonders with _Believer_ , and I could really use some of that mojo right now!
> 
> The title this time comes from the Elbow song of the same name. I spent unusually long trying to work out what to call this fic, and then one day I was driving along with my Chiralityverse master playlist on shuffle, and that song came on, and I knew at once that I'd found what I was searching for.
> 
> After all… it's looking like a beautiful day.

Carlos stands in the centre of the lab, considering the situation very carefully.

Most of the team are clustered around him, and he scans their faces, trying to work out what they're thinking. It's of paramount importance.

"OK," he says. "Tell me honestly. How does it look?"

"Carlos," Toby replies, putting a cautious hand on their team leader's shoulder. "It looks perfect."

Carlos gives another half-turn, so he can see himself in the mirror again. Much as he worries about these things, he has to admit… as labcoat formalwear goes, he _does_ rather like the way it looks on him.

He needs it to be just right. It's not everyday you settle on the outfit you're going to wear to your own wedding, after all.

"You're sure?" he asks, adjusting the sleeves ever-so-slightly.

"Seriously, Carlos, it's fantastic," Frederick insists. "And you know I'd tell you if it wasn't."

This is very true. Frederick is good at telling things as they really are. It can get a bit problematic when it involves him admitting _why_ he needs more plutonium, but right now it's definitely helpful.

Carlos breathes out. "OK," he says, relaxing a little. "OK. So… this is it."

"Yes," Toby agrees, helpfully fulfilling the role of the voice of sensible reason. "Which means you can calm down. You still have two weeks until the wedding, and the important details are taken care of."

"I know," Carlos replies. "I just… worry."

"Well, don't," Frederick says, brightly. "Everything is fine. Look at how fine everything is!"

"Don't jinx it!" Toby chides, glancing at Carlos as if hoping he might not have heard.

" _Anyway_ ," Frederick goes on, completely unfazed, "there _is_ one more vital detail to consider."

"There is?" Carlos says at once, immediately back to feeling concerned again.

Frederick nods. "Yes! Your bachelor party, of course!"

"Is… that a good idea?" Toby chips in. "I mean… given our history with wild parties…"

"That was _one time_ , Toby, and I told the Secret Police I was sorry!" Frederick insists. "Suppose I absolutely _promise_ not to bring the death ray?"

"Yes, it's been ages since we had a good party, and there's a perfectly valid reason for this one!" Arlene cuts in, looking pointedly over at Toby.

"That's… true," he manages. "What do you think, Carlos?"

Carlos stares at himself in the mirror again, and tries not to fret. "…All right," he says. "I'd be up for that. So long as you promise there will be no death rays. Or anything else that might end up with someone calling the Secret Police on us. And under no circumstances are you allowed to invite my brother."

In mid-text, Frederick lowers his phone, looking unashamed. "Too late!"

And now all Carlos can do is facepalm. This wedding business really is unnecessarily complicated.

***

Across town, in the garden of their house, Kevin paces out into the sunlight. He lifts his head to it, feeling the glow play over his face, letting it calm him.

He's nervous. It's two weeks until his wedding, and there's something crucial he hasn't arranged yet, and he can't leave it any longer. Besides… it's not as though it's going to get him _killed_ …

…probably.

After a moment, he takes a deep breath, raises his hands, and starts to chant.

Under normal circumstances, he finds summoning Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty incredibly soothing. Right now… less so. He watches at a concerned disconnect as the familiar pentagram blazes into life on the grass, growing brighter until – with a vibrant flash of unholy light – the demon in question appears in the very centre.

Azatothoth gives a stretch of his wings and blinks down at Kevin. "Ah. Tereta. Are there enemies for us to smite?"

"Uhm… no."

"Oh. Not even _one_ enemy?"

"Not… right now, no."

The demon sighs. "Is this about the flour?"

"No!" Kevin insists. "No, this is… this is a different thing."

Azatothoth gives him a suspicious glare. "Kevin. Are you about to bring up your lovelife again? Have we not discussed how you're not allowed to do that?"

"Sure I am!" Kevin replies, trying to distract the demon by beaming at him. "You're so good at talking about it with me! And… OK, this isn't exactly to do with my lovelife, but…"

He trails off, and Azatothoth stares at him. "You're weirding me out, now. What's going on?"

"I… Look, I sort of have something I need to ask you…"

The demon's red eyes narrow. "Well, out with it then!"

The urge to take a step back is strong, but Kevin stands his ground. "So… you know how I'm getting married in two weeks?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Azatothoth replies, dryly.

"Yes. Well. I was wondering… would you be my best man?"

 _Silence_. Azatothoth just keeps staring at him, seeming somewhat dumbstruck.

"I mean, you're like family, and we've been through so much together, and you're the best man I know – apart from the two I'm marrying of course – and… and…"

The demon's expression cracks suddenly, and realisation dawns on Kevin.

"…oh, you're winding me up now, aren't you?"

Azatothoth bursts into what can only be described as laughter, if 'laughter' sounded like it came from the depths of Hell via a series of echoing stone corridors, and Kevin folds his arms.

"This is not funny!"

"Tereta, this is _definitely_ funny. I guessed the moment you summoned me what you were going to do."

"And you let me do the whole speech?!"

"You like talking. I would have let you go on further, but I just couldn't manage it."

"You're lucky I like you!"

"I could say the same," the demon reminds him, trying to look menacing again but not pulling it off so well this time. "And yes, Kevin. I will be your best man. So long as you understand that I will not, under any circumstances, be wearing a tuxedo."

"What about that breastplate you wore to the Battle of Night Vale?"

Azatothoth headtilts. "If you insist. It does at least show off my… _wait a moment_. No. We are not discussing _wedding fashion!_ "

Now it's Kevin's turn to laugh. "You were asking for that one. Though I stand by my comments all the same."

"…Does this mean I get to plan your bachelor party?"

"You get to co-plan it with Darla," Kevin tells him. "I promised her she could help."

Azatothoth rubs his hands together. "Kevin, it's going to be a night to remember…"

***

Cecil sits on the steps outside Steve Carlsberg's house, trying to focus.

He's been here for a while now. Things between him and his brother-in-law are better than they've ever been – or OK, maybe with one brief exception – so he's here of his own volition, and definitely glad to be. Though this is still harder than he expected.

He hears the door behind him open, and Steve himself steps out. He's the only one here, given that Janice is at school, and Caitlin is at work.

"How's it going?" Steve asks, carefully.

Cecil looks down at his notepad, on which he's trying to write his vows. He'd expected it to be easy, but everything he comes up with just doesn't seem _right_ , and he's been hesitating over it for far too long.

"…Slow," he replies.

Steve paces closer, sitting on the top step at his side. They're both quiet for a moment, looking out at the desert and the cityscape of Night Vale beyond it, currently bathed in bright sunlight.

"You need any help?" Steve asks. "I could try to be inspirational, if you like."

There was a time when a statement like this would provoke quite a lot of snark. Though, to be fair, the initial statement would have been delivered with more than enough snark of its own. Things really are better now they've – for the most part – moved beyond it.

For the most part. Nothing wrong with a little gentle snark between brothers-in-law, after all.

"I thought this would be easy," Cecil admits. "I mean, I love them both so desperately so I just need to say that… but nothing seems right. Well, OK, no, it's _right_ but it's not _enough_."

"Because of how much you love them?"

Cecil nods. "Yes." There's a little ache in his voice as he speaks, because of how right Steve is. This has to be perfect. This has to be perfect because it's for _them_.

Steve looks understanding. "Well, can I see what you've got so far? Or… are you keeping it a secret?"

"I… guess you can see," Cecil agrees, after a moment. He does want to keep it secret, but on the other hand he also wants to actually write something he can use, and right now every word feels wrong. Or, not so much wrong as _not enough_.

So he hands over the notepad and Steve starts to read. The silence seems odd as he does, and Cecil finds himself worrying even more; each passing second convincing him of how terribly this is going.

This in turn means he's quite taken aback when Steve finally looks up, with tears in his eyes. "Cecil," he says, "this is… this isn't bad at all."

Cecil stares. "It isn't?"

"No," Steve insists, now clearly trying to act like he _doesn't_ have tears in his eyes. "Cecil… this is perfect."

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously. You should stop worrying. Trust me. All you need is a good ending and you're ready."

"…I am?"

"Yes. And I _am_ married, Cecil, so I know."

"…Oh…" Cecil manages. Maybe he's overthinking this. Or… overworrying? "Are you sure?"

Steve puts a hand on his arm. "Of course I'm sure."

"Oh," Cecil says, again. "Well. That's… that's good. I just… I need it to be right. For them. I mean… they've told me in the past that they feel like I saved them and I don't know if I _saved_ them exactly but I guess it's good that they think I did because… they saved me too."

At this, Steve starts looking like he might be tearing up again. "…You should use that," he manages.

"I should?"

"You should," Steve says, in what he evidently hopes is a level, sensible voice, rather than one cracking with emotion. "'Cause, you know… it's good."

They sit quietly for a moment, both staring out at the view again. And what Cecil wants to say now is something along the lines of 'thank you', but what comes out is, "…It could've been you, you know."

"…No, Cecil, it couldn't," Steve replies, levelly.

***

Given that – in a vague nod to tradition – the three of them are having separate bachelor parties, they decide to hold them all on the same night.

Carlos can see why this is a good idea, but it also means that he's left feeling a little undefended as he heads back to the science facility on the evening in question. The scientists are throwing _his_ bachelor party in the empty lab at the rear of their building, which generally gets used for social events whenever they come up with an excuse (and the courage) to hold one.

The minute he steps in through the door, there's a shriek of delight and he's tackled in a hug before he's even had a chance to get a good look at the room and its notably sparkly decor.

"Carlos!" the person in question declares, in delight.

"Hey, Tomas," Carlos concedes, patting his twin on the back.

"I'm so glad you're here! And did you see how good this place looks? Frederick has such an eye for these things!"

"You… might need to put me down for that part."

"Oh… right, yes," Tomas says, and finally lets go of him.

Once he does, Carlos can finally see the room in all its shimmering glory. He stares for quite a while, before he manages to say, "…It looks like a Nineties disco in here!"

"I know, isn't it great?!" Frederick enthuses.

"It's… definitely special," Carlos says. "Your idea, I take it?"

"Oh, no, no, this one was Tomas," Frederick replies. "I mean, he came up with the theory. Then Vincent and I did the practical side. Speaking of which, I'm not _entirely_ sure where Vincent is right now, so if he drops from the rafters covered in glitter at any point, I am most assuredly not to blame."

This is way too specific, but Carlos opts not to question it. "This… reminds me of college," he says, instead.

"That was the idea!" Tomas tells him. "Everyone loves a good nostalgia trip. And even though you always pretend you spent most of your college days in the library or the lab, we _both_ know you saw more rooms like this than you'll admit…"

"…Shush, you!" Carlos insists, trying not to blush. "And anyway, those nights always involved–"

"…who's up for some tequila?!" Toby interrupts, excitedly.

Carlos can't help a little grin. "…and now the image is complete!"

"It's always the quiet ones, hey?" Tomas says, grinning. "Also…"

It's at this point that all the scientists open their labcoats to reveal the t-shirts they're wearing underneath, which are printed with the words 'Team Carlos' in block capitals.

The man himself facepalms. "You guys are _terrible!_ " he manages.

Frederick claps him on the shoulder. "That's why you love us!"

It is.

"…I think I'll take that tequila now," Carlos concedes.

***

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Naomi Hartley is hosting Kevin's bachelor party at her manor; because, whilst there are many Hartley family traits that she thankfully does not share, she certainly has inherited the ability to throw a good get-together.

Kevin arrives with Azatothoth in tow. His demon has co-organised the whole thing with Darla, and has studiously refused to tell him anything about what they've got planned, despite Kevin being unable to stop himself asking several times already.

So it's something of a relief to get here, where he can finally find out. He knocks on the door, and is immediately greeted by a whole group of people in hooded robes.

"Oh, are we summoning something?!" he exclaims, clapping his hands in delight.

"Darn right we are," Darla Hartley tells him, yanking him in through the door and then waving Azatothoth in too. "You think I'd co-organise your bachelor party and _not_ include a nice group summoning? Besides, we remember how much fun it was at my bachelorette party, right?"

"The survivors sure do!" Kevin enthuses. "Now, who or what are we going to invoke?"

"Well, that part's up to you," Naomi says, brandishing an ominous-looking parchment scroll. "But I made us a shortlist!"

Kevin beams. "Oh, you, you certainly know how to spoil me!"

"You think this is good, you wait until we let you try the punch…" Azatothoth rumbles.

Now doesn't that sound delightfully ominous?

***

For Cecil's bachelor party, Steve – who is in charge – has booked out a large chunk of the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex for the night. Cecil arrives in time to find his brother-in-law deep in conversation with his brother, Hunter, though they both break off as they see him.

"There you are," Steve says, and hugs him, which Cecil allows with only a little minor flailing, for old time's sake. "Everyone's here."

Then he stands back to let Hunter hug Cecil as well. It's been a couple of months since he last saw his brother in person – though they talk on the phone a lot – and he's glad the other man is here. "I'm so happy you made it. Is the portal from Nebolgorod still OK?"

"It is," Hunter answers. "I spoke to Tomas this afternoon and he said he'd swing by and give it a routine check over whilst he's in town, and _I_ said that would be great, but that he has to wait until he's recovered from whatever the scientists get up to at Carlos' party."

"Good thinking," Cecil agrees. "Those things can be pretty wild."

"Seriously?" Steve says. "But they're all so… you know, sensible!"

"Those are the ones you have to watch out for," Hunter reminds him, with a little grin. "Now, come along, Cecil, the lanes are all warmed up and this time I _am_ going to win…"

"What makes you so sure?" Cecil asks, grinning too, as they head towards the bowling section of the complex where the rest of the attendees are waiting.

Hunter gives a faux-idle shrug. "Older-brotherly confidence. Plus I was given a blessing by the Acolytes of the Overball before I came up here."

"…But isn't _Cecil_ their god?" Steve has to point out.

"Well, OK, yes, that is true," Hunter concedes. "But I still think my chances are good."

Cecil claps his brother on the shoulder. "We'll see about that…" he says.

***

"…But _why?_ " Toby pushes, full of drunken intensity.

"Because… because _science_ ," Carlos manages. "Because… wait… wait, where is my brother?"

Toby blinks at him, seemingly trying to see straight. "Why?" he asks, again.

"Well… he's not here… so he's somewhere else," Carlos points out, intelligently. "And if he's somewhere else, he's probably up to something. Come to think of it… where's Frederick? Those two shouldn't be allowed unsup– unsur– un– …they shouldn't be allowed to do stuff together when I can't keep an eye on them."

Something about this makes Toby burst into giggles, which is really _very_ funny, and Carlos can't help laughing too. "You think they're building more death rays?" Toby asks.

"It's a distinct possibility!" Carlos exclaims, now caught between concern and amusement. "Someone should find them. For safety reasons. Because… I don't know. Science."

Toby giggles some more. "Or I could tell you all about non-Newtonian fluids… that's really interesting…"

It's at this point that Frederick comes staggering over, looking like he's just hit that stage in the drinking cycle where everything makes perfect, glorious sense.

"Hiiiiiiii, you," he says, grinning. "Are you having fun?"

"Actually, yes," Carlos replies. "Although I was worried you were off with my brother, building more death rays."

Frederick beams even brighter, patting Carlos on the arm. "I don't need to build more death rays just yet. The mark two is _much_ better since I dealt with the whole overheating issue."

"…I see," Carlos concedes, still suspicious. "Well… good. That's good. No more death rays for you. So… if you're not building superweapons with my brother, where is he?"

"Oh, he was with me before," Frederick replies. "We just weren't building superweapons."

"So what _were_ you doing?" Carlos asks, realising too late that this is the mental equivalent of accelerating towards a cliff edge.

Frederick shrugs. "Making out behind the balloon arch."

"…say _what?!_ " Carlos exclaims.

Frederick shrugs again, though he's still beaming. "Making out behind the balloon arch," he repeats, and no, it doesn't help to hear it a second time.

There's a long, awkward silence. Or, as much of a silence as you can have in the middle of a Nineties-themed disco party.

"…Toby, as my best man, it is your duty to provide me with more tequila right now," Carlos manages.

***

"Darla, throw me the spear!" Kevin shouts.

And he promptly ducks, as the rather-larger-than-advertised demon that they've all summoned goes for his head again.

On the far side of the lawn, Darla leaps up and flings a gleaming, golden ritual spear in Kevin's direction. He catches it in one hand, giving it a spin (style being everything in moments like this) and then points the operational end at the demon.

"So it's like that, mortal?" the demon rumbles. "Summon a perfectly law-abiding demon and then murder him?"

"No!" Kevin insists, aghast. "What kind of monsters do you take us for?"

"You're the one pointing a spear at me!"

"You tried to eat Lawrence!"

"…Hold on," the demon manages. "If you _didn't_ summon me to kill me, why am I here?"

"It's my bachelor party!"

"Oh. Well. Congratulations. But that isn't an answer."

"We thought you'd like to join us," Kevin tells him, hoping the demon might start to calm down now.

"…To join you? For what? Ritual sacrifice?"

"No! Not ritual sacrifice."

"Then what?"

"Twister."

The demon stares. "Twister?"

Kevin beams. "Yes!"

"…Why me?"

"You have fourteen arms!"

"I… Well, touché."

Kevin lowers the spear some more. "Drink?"

"Go on, then."

***

" _Strike!_ " Steve shouts, as Cecil's latest shot sends all ten pins crashing down.

Cecil can't help punching the air as he turns, grinning victoriously.

"He's got you there, Hunter," Earl points out, clinking beer bottles with his boyfriend.

"Close run thing, though," Cecil adds, sitting back down.

"Oh, the Acolytes of the Overball will have a field day with this…" Hunter manages, finishing the last of his drink. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You _are_ the god of bowling, after all…"

"Literally!" Steve says, beaming proudly at his brother-in-law.

It's at this point that Teddy Williams comes hurrying over, looking a little concerned. "So, uhm, sorry to interrupt, but… you know how you guys are booked into the skating rink later? There may be a minor issue…"

"Oh?" Cecil says, more intrigued than anything else. "What's happened?"

"Well, to cut a long story short, the City Council is here, with your Station Management, and they were supposed to be on a date only… only they had some sort of falling out, and… look, you better come see for yourself…"

So they all follow Teddy across the complex towards the doors leading into the roller-skating rink. Teddy pauses at the door, holding up a hand. "Just… don't anyone get too close to it," he says, before pulling the door open.

Beyond the door is…

"…huh," Cecil manages. "Is that _literal_ void?"

"So it would seem," Earl concurs. "You might want to get some existential crisis warning tape up in here, just in case."

"That'd be wise," Steve says. "Also… also… all those tentacles…"

"…oh, _that?_ " Teddy replies. "I think they made up. After the falling out. So…"

There's a sudden roar from beyond the void. How this is possible, Cecil isn't sure.

"…Do we know anyone who knows how to deal with that?" Hunter manages.

"Round here?" Cecil says. "At least half a dozen people. Whom we should consider calling. From somewhere else."

"So… would you guys like some more games of bowling?" Teddy offers, as they all back slowly away from the door. "You know, to make up?"

Cecil meets eyes with Hunter, and they both grin.

"Rematch?" Hunter asks.

"You're on," his brother replies.

***

It's very much later.

On the lawn outside Naomi's manor, the attendees of Kevin's bachelor party all lie staring up at the dark sky.

"So, did you enjoy the evening?" Darla asks, with a grin in her voice.

"Definitely," Kevin enthuses.

"That's good, tereta," Azzie rumbles. "We went to a great deal of effort."

"So I gather!" Kevin replies. "And you know I appreciate it. You guys are the best."

"We love you, you know," Naomi points out. "Platonically. A lot."

Kevin smiles. "I know. I love you too. Even you, Azzie."

His demon makes a low rumbling sound, which is probably meant to sound like a growl but doesn't quite have the right effect.

There's a long, mellow pause.

"Is Lawrence still having his Twister rematch with the fourteen-armed guy? Uh… Enjimanoplix?"

Darla lifts her head enough to glance over, before dropping back down. "Jim?" she says. "Yep."

"How is Lawrence even holding his own?"

"Apparently he's more flexible than he looks. Must be all that enforcer training."

At this point, Kevin's cellphone rings. He lifts it to see who's calling, and when he sees Cecil's name on the screen, he answers it at once.

"Hey, you," he says. "Is everything OK?"

"Well… yes and no," Cecil replies. "I mean, I've been having a great evening, but we might sort of need your help. How are you with expanding void?"

"Expanding void?" Kevin repeats, which makes the others all look over at him. "In what sense?"

"…In the sense of literal void in the roller-skating rink that suddenly seems to be growing rather fast…"

"Oh. That kind. Did the City Council fall out with Station Management again?"

"Yep."

"And then… they made up?"

"Yep."

"And now… there's a growing void slowly eating the Fun Complex?"

"That about covers it, yes," Cecil manages.

"I see," Kevin replies. "We'll be right over."

"Thank you," Cecil replies. "You know I wouldn't interrupt unless it was urgent."

"Of course, sweetheart, don't worry. And try to keep people away from the void. You know, for existential reasons."

"I will. We'll see you soon."

As he ends the call, Kevin sits slowly up. "Anyone want to come help me solve a little problem over in Night Vale?"

"Hell, yes," Darla enthuses. "You say it's an expanding void? Haven't seen one of those in years. Or… not-seen? Hmmmmm…"

"Can anyone drive?" Naomi asks. "Or should we call a really large cab?"

"I can drive," Enjimanoplix the fourteen-armed demon calls over, apparently able to hear every word from where he's still engaged in a Twister duel with Lawrence Lavene.

"You can?" Kevin says.

"I'm immune to alcohol."

"No _wonder_ you're so good at this!" Lawrence exclaims.

"…We'd better head to the van," Naomi manages.

***

"…This was a _good_ party…" Carlos murmurs.

"…yeah…" Toby mumbles back.

They're all sprawled on couches in the corner of the insanely glittery room, which Carlos is confident shouldn't be spinning quite so much.

"…you guys always throw a good party…" he goes on.

"…yeah…" Arlene concurs.

"Although," Carlos adds, "I think Frederick made out with my brother. A lot."

"Totally did!" comes a voice from somewhere behind the couch that is, unmistakably, Tomas. "And he's really good at it."

"…too much information…" Carlos murmurs, pulling one of the cushions over his head for a moment. "But… good party… very good… for science…"

At this point, his cellphone beeps, and he tugs it from his pocket, staring blearily at the screen. "…Oh," he manages. "Apparently the Fun Complex is being eaten by a pocket of literal void…"

"We should probably go help with that," Tomas says, still behind the couch.

"I am not investigating anything weird at that place," Carlos replies. "Last time I did I almost died, because the people of the miniature city tried to kill me, only they didn't, and then I got together with Cecil, and I didn't find out 'til much later that the miniature city is actually ruled by his long-lost brother, and… does anyone else think my life is weird?"

"…No?" Toby tries. "And… we'll totally protect you. From the Fun Complex. And the void. And maybe the spinning…"

At this point, there's a sudden yelp, and a glitter-clad figure drops from the rafters and lands in the balloon pit.

"Oh, hi, Vincent," Frederick says, brightly.

***

The first glow of dawn is lighting the sky.

Cecil sits on the hood of a secret police car, with Kevin on his left and Carlos on his right. In front of them, the secret police are still maintaining a perimeter whilst Naomi and her coven work on shrinking the void back down. It _has_ eaten most of the skating rink, though luckily the bowling alleys are safe, and no one has been hurt.

Off to the side, the fourteen-armed demon who turned up with Kevin is leading some kind of relationship counselling session for Station Management and the City Council; Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty chipping in with occasional advice whilst trying to pretend that he isn't. And close by, several of the scientists are leaning on each other and trying to explain why none of this can possibly be happening, despite the fact that it quite clearly is.

"…We really do live in a strange place," Carlos manages.

He's not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the whole Tomas/Frederick thing came at me out of nowhere and I already love the idea so much I just can't even.
> 
> Coming up next: the actual wedding! Which is mostly done, so shouldn't be too much longer, and which contains 1000% of your RDI of fluff!
> 
> Catch you all soon, dear readers!


	2. A Beautiful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Aaaaaaand now, dear readers, the moment you have all been waiting for!
> 
> :-D

The day finally dawns. Friday March 11th. The long-awaited wedding.

In a nod to tradition, the three of them have spent the night apart. Cecil has stayed with Steve, Caitlin and Janice, Kevin with Naomi and Darla, and Carlos with Toby and Arlene.

The wedding itself is being held in Night Vale's Mission Grove Park. A large marquee has been set up, with three smaller tents for the grooms to wait in, prior to the ceremony. Decorations hang from the trees, and lie draped over some of the less-deadly monuments. In one corner, a shape quivers, and adjusts its hat, but… no one acknowledges or speaks about it.

Not after the incident.

The three grooms make their way over just after lunch, not that Carlos has been able to eat much. He knows he shouldn't be nervous. He's about to marry the two loves of his life, whom he adores utterly, and he couldn't be happier. But he _is_ still nervous.

Is that normal?

"Well, I mean, I was nervous on my wedding day," Toby tells him, when Carlos asks, as he stands at the mirror in his own tent and fastidiously checks his outfit over for the thousandth time. "But I'm often nervous so maybe I'm not the best baseline."

"I was nervous too," Arlene adds. "I think it's perfectly normal. You're about to take a huge step and marry the person – or, in your case, people – who make your life complete."

"You're not wrong," Carlos manages, his voice wavering a little. "I… wow, OK… not going to cry…"

Toby puts a hand on his shoulder. "Did you ever think, when I talked you into coming here, that it would end up like this?"

"Not in a million years," Carlos says. "And I'm still grateful you did."

"Well, sometimes I have good ideas," Toby replies, with a smile. "You ready for this?"

Carlos takes a deep breath. "Yes. Oh yes."

***

Kevin paces. And paces. And paces.

"You can stand still, you know," Azatothoth rumbles at him.

"…I'm not sure I can," Kevin replies. "I have… energy. Lots of energy. Too much energy. I'm good at weddings when they're other people's, but apparently I go to pieces at my own."

"Imagine my surprise," his demon says, wryly. He looks especially imposing right now, dressed in his very best breastplate – as promised – and an honest-to-goodness cloak that swishes dramatically around his ankles when he moves.

"You know I'd never have gotten this far without you, don't you?" Kevin tells him, quickly, before he can lose his nerve. Because it is true, after all, though he's not sure how Azzie will react.

"…Well, what are soul-bound demons for?" Azatothoth manages.

"I mean it, though. You're the best."

His demon rumbles out a not-terribly-convincing sigh. "Come along, you. Time to go get married."

Kevin takes a deep breath. "OK," he says. "Yes. I'm ready."

***

Cecil stands and peeks out through the entrance to the tent.

"…There's a lot of people here," he says, softly.

"You're good with a crowd," Steve reminds him.

"I know… but still," Cecil manages. "Besides, I usually can't see them."

"Well, I mean, you could _try_ closing your eyes…"

"Don't tempt me!"

Steve puts a hand on his arm. "It's OK to be nervous, you know."

"I know," Cecil answers, looking down. "It's just… I've been waiting for this day for so long. And now it's here, and it's real, and I'm…"

"…a little overwhelmed?"

"A _lot_ overwhelmed."

"Cecil," Steve says, in the voice he reserves for the most serious and important things, "it's going to be the best day of your life."

"I know," Cecil manages. "I just… can't believe I finally…"

"I know," Steve tells him, with a little smile. "I know. You ready?"

Cecil takes a deep breath. "Yes. Let's do this."

***

Heads turn as they walk down the aisle, in the afternoon sunshine.

There are so many people here, Carlos can't quite believe it. OK, there are three of them, which means three sets of family and friends, but… there are so many people here. He catches faces in the crowd, but everything is a bit of a blur, and it doesn't snap into focus until he reaches the front.

Both of his fiances are already here, and they look so amazing that he can't help staring a little. They've all chosen their outfits in secret, but of course Cecil and Kevin still match, aside from the flashes of purple and orange. And whilst the two men always look stunning, right now they're so wonderful that Carlos could melt with joy at the sight of them.

And the moment he sees them, the moment their eyes meet, everything else seems to fall away.

This is real. _This is real_.

In front of them, wearing a stunning aqua-blue dress with her gold mayoral chain around her neck, Dana Cardinal takes a step forward, and everyone falls silent.

"People of Night Vale, people of Desert Bluffs, honoured guests, friends," she starts out. "In my time as mayor of Night Vale, I've had the chance to do so many wonderful things, and today I have the distinct honour of conducting this wedding ceremony. And not only is it the union of three very dear friends of mine, but it is also the first ever three-person wedding to take place here in this city, and that is special too."

"Cecil, Kevin, Carlos… we've all seen the strength of your bond, and the depth of the love you share, and the time has finally come for you to be united in matrimony. I know the three of you have prepared your own vows, and I invite you to make them now, in the presence of all these witnesses."

They turn to face each other – side-on to the watching guests – and Carlos feels his heart start to race harder still, because he knows he's going first. And for a moment, he doesn't know how he's even going to speak… and then he meets eyes with Cecil and Kevin again, and all he sees is them.

And the words come without him even needing to look at the cards in his hand.

"Cecil, Kevin," he starts out. "I met both of you in very strange circumstances, and it took time for me to understand how I felt about you. I'd never really been in love before, so I guess it was a complex equation to work out. But… then I did. And I fell for two men who shared an amazing bond of their own. My chiral lovers. As a scientist, it was fascinating, and as a man… it was _everything_. You changed my whole world. You _gave_ me a whole world, and more than that, you gave me a home. I'd been something of a wanderer all my life, always looking for answers, for explanations, for that elusive spark that makes it all make sense. And then… I found the two of you, and you were the solution beyond the equals sign. The perfect proof. _My_ perfect proof."

Kevin grips Cecil's hand at that, and the pair of them look close to tears. And somehow, despite the tears shining in his own eyes, Carlos manages to keep going.

"I will love you forever. I will be yours forever. And I swear myself to both of you with all that I am."

He breathes out, aware that he's shaking, and then Cecil moves to his side, taking his hand, so that Kevin can address the two of them.

And, from the look in his eyes, he's just as nervous.

"Cecil, Carlos," Kevin starts out. "Sometimes I still wake up and I can't believe my luck when I find you both there. You know I've been through so much, and I know I could never have come through it without you. My life in Desert Bluffs was always connected to the sun, but I never truly saw the light until I met the two men who would change everything for me. You are my hope, my salvation, my reason. You reminded me what it means to be loved, to be _happy_ , and then you redefined it… and in the process you gave me the peace that had eluded me for so very long. I told myself so many times that I would die for you, but even more so I promise to _live_ for you. Always for you."

He smiles. He looks like he's about to break down, but still he smiles.

"I will love you forever. I will be yours forever. And I swear myself to both of you with all that I am."

Kevin moves to Carlos' side now, taking his arm and holding on tight, whilst Cecil steps in front of them and meets their eyes.

And the clarity in his own is like nothing else.

"Kevin, Carlos," Cecil starts out. "I've spent so much time trying to work out what to say when this moment finally came. I wanted it to be perfect, you see, because both of you are so important to me that you deserve nothing less. My life was at a crossroads when the two of you walked into it, one after the other, and because of you I discovered a joy and a peace and a certainty that I didn't even know could exist until you made it real. It was as if, when you found me, I found myself as well. Both of you have told me that you feel like I saved you, and… and if I did, then I'm glad, because I love you… but the truth is that you saved me too, over and over and over, and I know I am a better man because of it."

He holds out a hand to each of them, and they all reach to lock their fingers tightly together.

"I will love you forever. I will be yours forever. And I swear myself to both of you with all that I am."

For a long moment, none of them moves, and then somehow they manage to turn to face Dana again. She smiles at them, eyes full of happiness, before addressing the whole crowd once more.

"I now invite the best men to present the rings."

Toby, Steve, and Azatothoth step forward. They're carrying one ring apiece, and they pass them to Carlos, Cecil and Kevin in turn, so that they can slide the rings onto each other's fingers. The rings themselves all match; a design they came up with together: layered gold and silver, carved with the symbol for infinity.

Fitting, in so many ways.

Then they step in close, each holding out a hand so that Dana can wind a strip of fabric around all three of their wrists, loosely binding them together. And, standing in the middle, Carlos can feel the weight of the moment, of the words he knows are coming.

"Cecil, Kevin, Carlos," Dana says, smiling. "Your love is no secret to any of us, but you have declared it once more nonetheless. And so, by the power vested in me by the City of Night Vale, by the City of Desert Bluffs, by the stars and the skies and the watching helicopters, by the planes and the void and the unknown beyond… I now pronounce you husband, husband, and husband."

The crowd erupts into cheers, but it's nothing compared to the explosion of perfect joy in Carlos' heart as he and his _husbands_ slip the fabric from their wrists and collapse into the tightest hug they possibly can; holding on and holding on and then kissing each other before curling in tight again.

"I love you," Cecil gasps, not letting go in the slightest. "I love you both so much." He's the only one of them who can speak, given that Kevin is caught between laughing and crying, and Carlos is so stunned with joy that his brain can't form words.

Just feelings. Just this. Just _them_.

They finally turn, looking at their guests at last, all of whom are still cheering and applauding, and Carlos feels a renewed surge of happiness at the sight. He's never been one for a crowd, but right now they represent so much good: family, friends, and people he wouldn't even have known were it not for his two husbands.

_Husbands_. He's married. _They're married_.

"Fireworks!" comes a shout that is, unmistakably, Frederick, and Carlos doesn't even have time to worry about the man having unsupervised access to explosives because all of a sudden a whole collection of rockets launch into the air from a little way off, filling the afternoon air with sparks and colour.

And Carlos holds on tighter, overwhelmed with joy and confident that he could live in this moment forever.

With them. For them. Because of them.

***

The wedding party stretches on into the evening.

Under the marquee, and spilling out onto the grass of Mission Grove Park, the guests talk and laugh. Food is eaten, drinks shared, toasts made. A great number of people get up to congratulate the happy triad, and Carlos is more than a little taken aback by how many lovely things are said about them. And then, finally, it gets to the point for the speeches by the best men.

Given that there's three of them, they've drawn straws, and so it's Toby who goes first; everyone falling silent as he steps up.

"I first met Carlos when we were freshman students at the University of What-It-Is," he starts out. "I didn't know what to make of my new roommate to begin with, but I soon realised what a wonderful human he is: a good man, a good scientist and – very rapidly – a good friend. We navigated the dangerous world of higher education together, and escaped mostly unscathed. Because of Carlos, I had the courage to ask out the brilliant, beautiful scientist who I myself would go on to marry a few years later, and I like to think that I eventually returned the favour when I talked Carlos into moving to Night Vale."

"I asked him because he was my friend, and because I wanted a team leader who was actually sane. And I think – for the most part – I got my wish. The incident with the self-replicating gel aside…"

There's laughter at this, and Carlos blushes, and OK, they did manage to rescue everyone in the end so technically it was all fine…

"And when Carlos got together first with Cecil, and then Kevin too, I was so happy for him. He'd been searching for something for so long and watching him find it in them was a special kind of joy. Love… is the strangest thing. Science can explain it, and yet, at the same time, nothing really can. But when you see this happy triad… it's undeniable, and we all know their love helped save our towns, more than once."

Toby lifts his glass, and everyone else does the same. "To Carlos, Cecil and Kevin… empirical proof that love really does conquer all."

He's blushing fiercely as he sits back down, and – through the tears in his eyes – Carlos sees Toby grip Arlene's hand tight before looking over at him, and Carlos mouthes a heartfelt 'thank you' to his best friend as the applause keeps ringing out.

Then silence falls once more, along with an odd sense of anticipation, as Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty rises to his feet. Most people here are more than familiar with Kevin's soul-bound demon, but at the same time there's an obvious sense of uncertainty. If nothing else… just how _is_ Azzie at public speaking?

"So… I'm not exactly one for a crowd," the demon starts out. "Unless I'm charging at it with my sword, of course, in which case I'm _very_ much one for a crowd… but, getting back to the point… I've known Kevin for quite a number of your years. We've taken down many enemies together, and I must say that it's good to have a summoner who can keep up with me in battle. Too many of them can't."

An odd little pause, but no one makes a sound because they're all apparently captivated by what Azatothoth might say next.

"I'm not going to talk about Strex-that-was," he goes on. "But I will say that, right from the start… I knew Kevin was different. He has a way of getting you to like him that is almost _arcane_ , and even when he's summoning you for the hundredth time to talk about his lovelife or baked goods… well. There's a reason we're still allies after so long."

The demon clears his throat awkwardly, and by now Kevin is _beaming_ like the sun.

"He was different, after he first met Carlos. And… after he first met Cecil. And even though it took a little while before the three of them finally got together… it was no surprise. Some things are meant to be, and nothing can stop them… no matter what plane it comes from. And I intend to keep smiting the enemies of my summoner and his husbands, for many years to come."

Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty raises his tankard – delicate wine glasses having been right out of the question – and looks to Kevin. "Tereta," he intones, gruffly. "To you and yours. It remains an honour."

There's another round of applause at this as Azatothoth – looking quite relieved – sits back down. Kevin meets his eyes, clapping both hands to his chest and still beaming broadly, and his demon gives him a nod.

And now, as silence falls a third time, Steve Carlsberg rises to his feet.

"I guess I'm also not one for public speaking," he says, with a little grin, "but at the same time, I'm so happy to do it, here and now, at my brother-in-law's wedding to the two loves of his life. Cecil and I were friends before we were brothers-in-law, and now we're friends again too, and I know from first-hand experience what a difference his relationship with Carlos and Kevin has made to his life."

"Cecil has always been so good at telling us about the news, and the world, and the weather… but he's more reserved when it comes to talking about himself than you might think. I've always been good at seeing through it, though. And I know that getting together with these two incredible men is the best thing he ever did. I know that the joy and the happiness and the _peace_ in his eyes when he talks about them is as deep and as absolute as it can be."

"Life… is weird, and confusing, and dangerous, and full of secrets that don't always have answers… and all of us only get one shot at it. And that's why you have to surround yourself with the people who matter, because together you can face what you never could alone."

He raises his glass. "To Cecil, Kevin and Carlos. I am proud to have the three of you as part of my family, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

There's more applause, and Cecil meets Steve's eyes, smiling at him. And oh, it's good that they really are getting on again, at last. And then Cecil takes Carlos' hand, and Kevin's hand, and holds on tight.

"Best day ever," he whispers.

He's not wrong.

***

The party continues late into the evening.

By now, the sky overhead is awash with stars, and the dancefloor has mostly emptied out. That part of the night proved to be _quite_ an experience, and Carlos doesn't think he'll ever get over the sight of a group of his scientists trying to teach Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty how to do the Macarena.

_Ever_.

Finally, things are becoming more mellow, and relaxed, as the party draws to an end. And, in the middle of it all – on the otherwise empty dancefloor – the three newlyweds stand curled together; technically slow-dancing but mostly just revelling in each other's contact.

And Carlos feels like he could stay like this forever: a point of perfect stillness in a turbulent world, his two chiral husbands wrapped in close.

It was a long, long road to get here. And it was worth every second.

***

It's even later when the three men finally make it home.

They're due to go on honeymoon – to a sun-kissed tropical island that is strangely difficult to find on most maps – but they don't leave until the day after tomorrow, so their wedding night will be spent right here, in their own house. And that seems so very right.

"OK… so… I sort of have a surprise," Kevin starts out, as they get to the front door. "I… may have persuaded Azzie to sneak over here during the party, to set it up for me."

"…Huh…" Cecil says. "I was just about to tell you that I'd gotten _Steve_ to sneak over here during the party because _I_ had a surprise…"

"I… may also have persuaded Toby to do something similar," Carlos adds, as they all look at each other.

"So, wait, all three of our best men snuck over here at some point?" Cecil exclaims. "How did they not run into each other?"

"Maybe they did, and they just haven't told us," Kevin replies. "Although… if our surprises intersect, possibly this next part is going to be very weird."

"Well… where is your surprise set up?" Cecil asks.

"The living room," Kevin tells him. "You?"

"The bedroom," Cecil answers, with a little grin. "Carlos?"

"The kitchen," he tells them. "Did we really all manage to come up with something different?"

"Possibly we should find out," Cecil says, and unlocks the door.

The house beyond is dark, but there's a soft glow coming from the direction of the living room. And the bedroom. Once they're inside, Kevin takes their hands and leads them through to the living room, breaking into a bright smile when he sees it. And Carlos feels his own heart melt more than a little at the sight.

The room is bedecked with delicate paper garlands shaped like hearts, and shimmering fairy lights, and the central couch is draped with soft blankets and cushions. Kevin gives them a moment to take it all in and then turns, looking equal parts happy and nervous.

"I thought… maybe we could snuggle on the couch before we went to bed?" he says, hopefully. "I'll never forget the first time we ever did, the second night I was here, and it's one of my _very_ favourite memories because that's… that's when I knew for _sure_ that you… that you both…"

He trails off, suddenly emotional, and Cecil grabs hold of him at once, pulling him into a tight hug before putting an arm out to pull Carlos in too.

"I'd like that," Cecil says, his own voice a little heavy with emotion too. "Masters of us all, I love the two of you so much…"

"Seconded," Kevin manages.

" _Thirded_ ," Carlos adds, and it's a long moment before they finally let go of each other.

"Also," Cecil goes on, looking around again, "you really got _Azatothoth_ to do all this?"

Now Kevin grins again. "Yep!" he answers, brightly. "That's how you know he likes me really. I mean, it took a little persuasion, and a promise not to tell _anyone_ other than the two of you, but… it was worth it!"

"It really was," Carlos agrees, now trying not to laugh at the mental image of Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty hanging delicate paper decorations shaped like hearts. Because… it's _quite_ something. "Do you… want to see my surprise before we snuggle?"

"Absolutely," Cecil says, and Kevin nods too.

"All right," Carlos says. "It's actually for tomorrow morning, but this way you can look forward to it…"

And he takes their hands, leading them through to the kitchen and flicking the light on. Exactly as planned – and all thanks to Toby – the table is laid for what Carlos fully intends to be an epic breakfast. There's flowers in the centre, and scattered confetti shaped like stars, and gold and silver streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"…The best is yet to come, of course," he tells them, a little nervously. "You won't get the full effect until you can smell the bacon, and the coffee. But… I hope you like it…"

Judging by the way the two of them wrap around him – Cecil behind and Kevin in front – they do. "You're amazing, you know that?" Cecil murmurs, kissing his neck.

"And if you're going to be so good to us in the morning, we'll have to be _very_ good to you tonight," Kevin adds, with a wicked little grin.

"Well, I won't say no…" Carlos replies, smiling too.

"I think what you'll say is 'yes, yes, yes'," Cecil breathes in his ear, and Carlos feels his knees go weak at the thought.

Given that they're still wearing _very_ smart suits, the general consensus is that they should get ready for bed before they snuggle on the couch. It's much more comfortable in pyjamas, after all, and plus it means that they can go straight to bed once they're ready.

Of course, getting ready for bed means going to the bedroom, and that means it's now Cecil's turn to take both of their hands. "Ready to see my surprise?" he asks.

They both nod, and he leads them down the hallway to the bedroom, pushing the door open, and Carlos' heart melts all over again.

Their bedroom is scattered with rose petals, and candles – not yet lit, no doubt for safety reasons – on the nightstands. There are more flowers, arranged in erlenmeyer flasks, and a large banner hanging on one wall with something written in what looks like Linear-B.

Both Kevin and Carlos give matching squeaks of delight and throw their arms around Cecil again. He pulls them in, holding them close; pausing a second before he says, "I just wanted the two of you to know how much I love you."

"…I think I'm going to break from how adorable this is," Kevin manages, sounding like he's trying not to cry.

"Apparently we're all good at surprises," Carlos adds, his own voice shaking more than a little. "And… we should maybe get to the snuggling part. _Soon_."

So they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, the date for the wedding itself - March 11th - is Chiralityverse's own anniversary date. It was on that day in 2014 that - during a meeting at work in which I was not paying a great deal of attention - the scientist started sharing mental images that _rapidly_ snowballed into this 'verse. And to still be writing it, more than four years later, is a joy beyond all telling.  <3
> 
> Coming up next... what else? The wedding night! ;-)
> 
> Catch you all soon!


	3. Now I See The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midweek chapter surprise! Because of how much I love my dear readers, obviously.
> 
> Prepare for fluff! Also, smut. It is their wedding night, after all..!

Kevin gives a little sigh of contentment as the three of them curl in close on the couch.

He's pleased with his surprise. Very, very pleased, and he's going to have to be extra-nice to Azzie to say thank you for making it work. For now, he lets Cecil pull him in tighter, snuggling in against his double's shoulder as Carlos does the same on the other side.

Kevin feels so incredibly wonderful, and his heart keeps aching with happiness every time he looks at the ring on his finger; the new band that lies alongside his engagement ring.

Sometimes he's not sure how all this happened. Sometimes it feels like only yesterday he was working for Strex-that-was, and now… now, here he is. Safe. Loved. _Married_. Married, to the two most incredible men in all the world.

"Today was amazing," he breathes, happily, after a moment.

"It really was," Carlos says. "I mean… I was so nervous, but… _wow_ , it was worth it. And now… I have _husbands_."

"It was everything I ever dreamed," Cecil replies, pulling them both in tighter.

"You have no idea…" Kevin agrees, softly, and that makes Cecil kiss the top of his head.

"I think maybe we do," he points out, gently.

They do. And even months after telling them everything, Kevin is still overwhelmed with happiness whenever he remembers that they know him, all of him, and they love him just as much as ever.

How _did_ he get so lucky?

"So… this part was inspired by your second night here?" Carlos asks.

Kevin looks over at him and smiles. "Yes," he replies. "The first night… it was _amazing_ , of course it was, because I wanted to be with you both so much, but at the same time I was so _scared_ because… because it was all very heat-of-the-moment and… and I was frightened that you might… might change your minds in the cold light of day. But… you didn't. And then, that evening, when we all snuggled right here on this couch, you just… you _wanted me_. And even though I could still hear the distant song of the Bloodstone, you… made the whole world go quiet."

He realises he's just been letting the words spill out, and falls silent. The other two both hold onto him even tighter, and right now Kevin feels like he might actually burst from happiness.

"I was scared that night, too," Carlos admits. "Everything had caught me by surprise, and… I mean… I knew you both loved me. But I don't think I realised how much you loved each other until I walked in here and found the two of you snuggling. It was _adorable_ – and, you know, _super_ -hot – but also I could just… see. And… nothing in my life had ever felt so right. Not even thermodynamic law… and thermodynamic law is _neat_."

"I wasn't scared," Cecil says, very softly. "I just… _knew_. There was no doubt in my mind, about this, about _us_. Maybe that's weird, but it's true. And what I wanted more than anything was to make both of you as happy as possible, forever."

"You did," Kevin manages, voice little more than a whisper. "Trust me, Cecil. You did. And I know you always will."

"You do the same, you know," Cecil points out. "Both of you. I meant what I said in my vows. I was… at a crossroads, when you came into my life. Yes, OK, I had friends, and family, and my show, but… part of me had stepped back, wondering if there actually was anyone out there _for_ me, and then… along you came, and changed everything, and I don't even know who I'd be right now if you hadn't."

Kevin's heart aches at that. Even having known Cecil for some time, it's still hard to see him as anything other than unflappably calm and certain. But, nonetheless, he knows Cecil means it. Knows they changed things for him, just as he changed things for them.

"I know who I'd be," Kevin breathes, so very softly. Not wanting to dent the mood, but… wanting to be honest, all the same. "But you saved me."

Carlos reaches over and grips Kevin's hand. "I think there's a lot of that going around," he says, gently.

There is, isn't there? When everything is said and done, they all saved each other.

Cecil kisses Carlos on the top of the head, and then Kevin again, too, and then he says, "So, go on, tell me, what was your favourite part of today?"

"Apart from finally being married to the two of you?" Kevin replies. "I guess getting to spend a whole day with all the people I care about. I've always liked big social gatherings."

"I haven't," Carlos points out, with a wry smile, "but this one was so worth it."

"…am I allowed to say that my favourite part aside from being married to the two of you was Azzie's best man speech?" Cecil asks. "Because… wow, he really _does_ care."

Now Kevin beams. "Sure he does! He just hides it under all that growling and threats of minor evisceration. I didn't know he could dance, though!"

"…that was revelatory," Cecil manages. "Thank goodness there wasn't any karaoke this time…"

"Yeah, because I'm running out of songs about thermodynamics," Carlos points out, with a smile.

"Also," Kevin now says, "was it all the champagne, or did I see your twin making out with Frederick late in the evening?"

Carlos groans a little and hides his face against Cecil's chest. "Nope, they were," he says. "They hooked up at my bachelor party. I didn't even know Frederick swung that way! And… OK, yes, they make a great couple, but I'm still concerned about the risks to all life as we know it if those two have regular, unsupervised access to each other."

"Maybe they'll calm each other down," Cecil suggests, obviously trying to be soothing.

"…maybe they'll build more death rays," Kevin can't help saying.

This makes Carlos reach over and bat at him, and Kevin grins some more.

"You have to protect me," Carlos says, firmly. "Both of you."

"You know we will," Cecil replies. "Don't forget, you're all ours now…"

The way he lets his voice drop at that is just _delicious_ , and Kevin shivers in delight almost as much as Carlos does.

"Yes," Carlos agrees, in the tone of a man who knows _exactly_ what he wants. "Yes, I am. Which is a fact you should take advantage of… _soon_."

"Should we, now?" Cecil says, with a smile. "I suppose that's reasonable. It is our wedding night, after all."

"Yes," Carlos says again. " _Please_."

Watching Carlos not-so-subtly imply that he wants to be ravaged out of his mind is still one of Kevin's favourite things. Especially when he and Cecil then get to make it happen.

Or when Cecil decides he wants to ravage _both_ of them.

"Perhaps I should take my two new husbands to bed," Cecil suggests, tightening his arms around them. Though his tone is more 'perhaps I should order my two new husbands down into the basement', and that's _distracting_ , even if they've already decided in advance to keep their wedding night a little more vanilla.

Vanilla- _ish_. They're still _them_ , after all.

Kevin shivers again. " _Please_ ," he echoes.

***

Cecil doesn't hesitate to rise from the couch, now he knows that the other two are ready for this. He takes them both by the hand, leading them down towards the bedroom and through the door.

He's still so very happy with how good the room looks, and it's even better now he's got the candles lit as well. He wants this to be perfect, after all.

For _them_.

Carlos nods towards the banner on the wall; the one written in Linear-B, which Cecil had to research very carefully in order to get right. "What does it say?" he asks.

Cecil's eyes go to Kevin, and his double smiles and reads the words out; the familiar ancient language rolling beautifully off his tongue.

"…in… uhm… English?" Carlos manages, looking like he might be about to drop to the floor in delight.

Kevin smiles again. " _No force in the universe can equal my love for you_ ," he says.

" _Oh_ ," Carlos breathes, and before he _can_ drop to the floor in delight, Cecil wraps him in and kisses him. Kevin seems to hold back for a moment, as if he's watching them, and then he curls in behind Carlos and kisses his neck.

"I… have an idea for how I want to do this," Cecil says, which makes them both look at him hopefully. "Is that all right?"

"You know we'll do anything you ask, Cecil," Kevin replies.

"I do," Cecil replies. "But… this night is special." And that means he needs it to be right for all of them. Even more so than usual.

Carlos smiles. "Tell us," he says.

Now Cecil smiles too. "I'll go one better," he answers. "I'll show you…"

They all slip out of their pyjamas and climb up onto the bed. Cecil moves into the middle, but – instead of lying back – he kneels upright and pulls Carlos in close, before gesturing for Kevin to move in behind Carlos, so he's caught between them.

Because Carlos likes that, after all. Very, very much. And they like doing it to him.

"I want you to ride me slowly," Cecil tells him, which makes Carlos gasp in delight, and gets a definite smile of agreement from Kevin. "And then, Kevin… I want you to do the same. But first, Carlos… I want to watch Kevin warm you up…"

One of the very best things about being in a relationship that includes your own double is the way you can synchronise your plans without having to say anything beforehand; because your thoughts, your _wants_ , are so often aligned.

Like now, for instance. Kevin's initial response may be an echoing gasp of delight, but almost immediately afterwards, he's reacting as if all of this had been carefully discussed in advance. He takes hold of Carlos and tugs him gently back, so he's on his knees with Kevin wrapped around him from behind, so Cecil can watch them both.

Cecil never tires of doing so. He loves them so desperately and seeing them happy is one of the greatest gifts in the world. Plus… they look _really_ hot, and Kevin is more than enough of an exhibitionist to take the instruction as an opportunity to show off.

And it only takes a moment for him to have Carlos flat-out whimpering in delight; Kevin nibbling teasingly along the curve of his neck whilst simultaneously reaching around to toy with his nipples. And given that Carlos is already very wound-up with need, getting more of a reaction out of him isn't difficult.

" _Oh yes_ ," Carlos breathes, his eyes going hazy. "I love you… I love you both… I… _yesyesyes_ , like that…"

Kevin pauses a moment to grin at Cecil over Carlos' shoulder, and then starts kissing his neck again. The attention makes Carlos drop his head back, gasping in pleasure, and _oh_ but the two of them make quite a sight right now.

"That's it," Cecil says, approvingly. "That's it. Make him _need this_."

Carlos cries out at that, right before Kevin pushes a hand between his legs and starts to stroke him, which makes Carlos cry out again; an octave higher this time.

"You're all ours, now," Kevin murmurs in his ear, stroking him oh-so-slowly. " _Legally_. Do you like that thought?"

"Y-you know I do," Carlos manages. "I… I… _yesyes_ , harder… _please_ …"

Kevin laughs softly. "Oh, Carlos," he says, a hint of wickedness in his tone. "Cecil wants to take this slowly… and I did promise to do anything he asked…"

Already a little wild-eyed with need, Carlos looks pleadingly at Cecil, and he really is _stunning_ when he does that. And Cecil, for his part, smiles like he just won the world.

"You think I'm the good one again, don't you?" he says.

Carlos' eyes roll back. " _Oh_ ," he gasps. "Please… Cecil… _please_ , I–"

His mind is obviously starting to sink down. But Cecil doesn't want him to go under too soon, and Kevin knows it; free hand lifting to press over Carlos' mouth, which is always a surefire way to drive the man even more insane with need, whilst sharpening his awareness in the process.

"Shhhhhh," Kevin breathes, over Carlos' muffled cry of shock. "You know how much we love you. And you know how good this will feel once you give in completely, don't you?"

Unable to speak, Carlos nods, and gives a low murmur of agreement.

"That's it," Cecil says, leaning in closer and stroking his hands up Carlos' thighs. "Are you ready?"

Carlos nods again. A _lot_ , this time.

"I thought so," Cecil tells him. "But… I bet we can make you need even more…"

The very-caught scientist makes a soft sound of desperation, which gets decidedly more high-pitched as Cecil reaches for the lubricant, pouring some out and then offering the bottle to Kevin. And as Cecil settles back, slowly stroking himself with the lubricant in preparation, Kevin lets go of Carlos and pushes him forwards onto his hands and knees, pouring a little lubricant out too before starting to slide a finger into him.

" _OhmercifulEinsteinYES_ ," Carlos manages, dropping his head in surrender. "Please. Yes. _Kevindon'tstop_."

This time, Kevin obliges; meeting Cecil's eyes as he does. "Just give the word," he says, softly.

"Not yet," Cecil replies. "Another finger first."

That gets them both a cry of desperate approval from Carlos, right before Kevin does as he's told. " _Yes_ ," Carlos gasps, pushing back against Kevin, clearly chasing _more_. "Like that… like that… _Iloveyousomuch_ …"

It isn't easy to tell Kevin to stop, when the two of them look so utterly wonderful like this. And Cecil lingers over the sight as long as he dares before he meets Kevin's eyes and gives him a nod, and – clearly understanding – Kevin slides his fingers free and gently lifts Carlos upright again.

Their beautiful scientist looks _thoroughly_ spaced-out now. Cecil smiles. "Are you ready?" he asks, a second time.

"Y-yes," Carlos manages.

"Good," Cecil breathes. "Good. Come here."

And he pulls Carlos into his lap, helping the other man sink down onto him at last, and _oh_ but he feels so good. Once Carlos is in place, Cecil holds out a hand to pull Kevin in closer too, and his double moves at once, wrapping around Carlos from behind again – as much as is possible without restricting him – and kissing his neck.

"How does that feel?" Kevin asks.

" _Wonderful_ ," Carlos gasps.

"Ride me now, sweetheart," Cecil tells him. "But _slowly_."

And Carlos doesn't hesitate to do as he's told, letting Kevin support him as he does, and gasping out loud all at once. He isn't the only one, either, because the movement makes Cecil murmur in bliss, hands on Carlos' hips, pleasure flaring all the way through him.

"That's it," Cecil says. "That's it… oh, Carlos, you feel so incredible…"

" _Yours_ ," Carlos murmurs. "Both of yours. _Forever_."

And Cecil smiles. It was true long before they were married, yes, but it's a truth that feels even stronger, now they are.

"Yes," he replies, softly. "Yes. All ours."

" _Always_ ," Kevin adds, kissing Carlos' neck once more. "Our beautiful scientist _husband_."

It still feels wonderful any time any of them says it, and from the way both Kevin and Carlos smile at the word, they agree.

"You can move faster now, if you want to," Cecil tells Carlos after another moment, and the other man looks insanely grateful. "I want to watch you fall apart."

"You… you won't have long to wait…" Carlos gasps. "I'm so close…"

"We know, sweetheart," Kevin breathes in Carlos' ear. "We know. We have you. _And we always will_."

He pushes a hand down between Carlos' legs, stroking him firmly, and it's clearly the last kick that the other man needs, because within another moment Carlos cries out in release, coming hard and fast; riding out every last second of pleasure before collapsing in their arms. And oh, but he's so beautiful when he comes; when he loses control, sinking deep in their love without hesitation.

"That's it," Cecil breathes, so very gently. His own need still insists on his mind, but he pushes it aside for now, wanting to keep his focus on Carlos. And, for a long moment, the scientist is completely blissed-out, drifting in their embrace, and Cecil lets him enjoy it. "That's it. We've got you, sweetheart. We love you."

Kevin meets Cecil's eyes over Carlos' shoulder once more, and he looks overwhelmed with desperate adoration. After another moment, they gently lift Carlos up, letting Cecil slide out of him, and then Kevin pulls Carlos back into his arms, holding on tight.

"We're so lucky to have you," Kevin breathes.

"I'm so lucky to have both of _you_ ," Carlos murmurs, hazy but determined. "I mean… have you _seen_ you..?"

Cecil laughs, softly. "In a manner of speaking," he replies, meeting Kevin's eyes and grinning. "Now… curl in beside me. I think it's Kevin's turn to be driven out of his mind…"

" _Yes, please_ ," both Carlos and Kevin say, in unison.

And slowly – still heavy with bliss – Carlos moves around next to Cecil, curling in close so he's half-behind and half-beside. Cecil turns to kiss him, lingering over it, resting their foreheads together for a moment before he turns back and meets Kevin's eyes.

"Come here, you," he says.

Kevin moves at once, letting Cecil pull him in to kiss as well. His double wraps in close, seeming to melt against him at the kiss, and – even now – Cecil still finds it amazing how quickly Kevin can switch from wickedly strong to total surrender, and without the slightest hesitation.

" _Oh yes_ ," Kevin breathes, as the kiss breaks. "I need you. I need you so much."

"You have us," Cecil reminds him, stroking gently along his jaw. "Just as we have you. _I_ have you."

He knows how much both of them will enjoy the possessiveness in his tone, and – sure enough – Carlos seems to shiver almost as hard as Kevin does in response. And it's simply too hard to resist the urge not to build on that a little, because of how much Kevin will love it when he does. And how much Carlos will enjoy watching.

Cecil slips fingertips under Kevin's jaw. "You'll do anything I say, won't you?" he asks, softly.

Kevin's eyes go dark. "You know I will," he breathes. " _Anything_."

"Kneel upright," Cecil tells him. "And put your hands behind your back."

" _Oh_ ," Kevin gasps, and does as he's told at once.

Cecil smiles, reaching to stroke gently over his double's chest. "Would it be self-serving to say you look stunning right now?" he asks. "Because… you do."

"For you," Kevin breathes. "For both of you. I am yours… and I have been since the day you saved my life. The night you brought me home. I'd bring you the sun and the moon if you asked me to. Even if it isn't scientifically-possible," he adds, eyes going to Carlos with a deferential little smile. "I'd find a way."

"I don't doubt it," Cecil replies, leaning in a little closer and sliding a hand between his double's legs, starting to stroke him oh-so-slowly. "I don't doubt it for a second."

"P-please," Kevin gasps at that, though his posture doesn't waver. "Cecil… Carlos… _please_ …"

"…can I?" Carlos asks, softly, and still sounding very spaced-out.

"Of course, sweetheart," Cecil tells him, and Carlos moves in closer too, kneeling upright so he can kiss Kevin gently on the lips. It makes Kevin murmur in happiness, leaning into the kiss just a little, and then giving a low whimper as Cecil starts to stroke him harder.

" _Oh_ ," Kevin gasps. "Cecil… Cecil, _please_ …"

It's only another moment before Cecil relents. "Come here," he says, reaching to guide Kevin into place so that he can sink down onto him, crying out in bliss as he does.

"That's it," Cecil tells him. "That's it. Now… show me how much you need this."

If the sudden movement is anything to go by, the answer is _a lot_. Kevin reaches to hold onto them both, and they both return the favour, and the support means that Kevin can move his hips quickly, riding Cecil with all he's got.

It feels incredible, and given that he's already done this with Carlos, Cecil has to bite his lip to hold on, to hold back, wanting to make Kevin fall apart before he gives in to his own pleasure.

"You feel _wonderful_ ," Cecil gasps, staring up at his double in delight. "Don't stop. Don't stop until you come."

"Won't… won't take long…" Kevin manages. "You know I can't resist you…"

Cecil smiles. "I know, my dear double. I know."

He also knows precisely what to say, and when. It's an artform, after all. Kevin cries out at the words, clearly right on the brink now.

" _I love you_ ," he gasps. "Both of you. All yours. _Forever_."

And then Kevin nigh-on howls the roof off in sudden, desperate bliss; completion hitting him all at once. He doesn't stop moving, riding out every last second of pleasure, and Cecil manages to wait until his double has collapsed in his arms before he too comes hard and fast, holding Kevin close as pleasure blazes through him, perfect and wonderful.

When the aftershocks start to fade, and some semblance of coherence pushes through the haze, Cecil pulls Carlos in closer too, so that he can hold onto them both, as firmly as he can.

"My husbands," Cecil breathes. "You're incredible."

It's a moment before he can even think about moving, much less actually do it. But eventually, Cecil helps Kevin climb off him, before lying back in the centre of the bed and pulling the other two in close, so that they can snuggle in on either side, reaching to hold hands against his chest.

"That… that was… _wow_ …" Carlos manages.

"Seconded," Kevin murmurs, hazily. "We should… that. Lots."

Cecil laughs softly. "Consider it a promise," he says. "Anything for my husbands."

And that makes both of them gasp in happiness, curling in even closer.

"You're the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me," Cecil tells them, voice cracking a little with how much he means it.

"…Seconded," Kevin manages, again.

"Thirded," Carlos breathes.

And, tangled in each other, the Greater Metropolitan Area's latest newlyweds quickly drift off to sleep.

What a day it's been.

***

When they wake the next morning – and finally decide to get out of bed – Carlos announces that it's awesome breakfast time.

Which it is. Though his very persuasive chiral husbands convince him of the merits of joint-showering first. And that means it's quite a while before he can actually get to the awesome breakfast part.

On the plus side, he feels really, _really_ good as they head through into the kitchen. He smiles as he sees all the decorations, so very pleased with how they've turned out, and then busies himself with breakfast preparations.

Unsurprisingly, his new husbands try to help. "Nope," Carlos insists, trying to summon up his scientist-wrangling voice (which is challenging after all the morning shower-related activities). "It's my treat. You're far too good to me. The least I can do is make you the best breakfast ever."

"We could never be _too_ good to you," Cecil points out. "There's no upper-limit."

"Even so," Carlos concedes. "I'm sure you can find fun ways to thank me later…"

"Oh, you can count on it," Kevin says, with a wicked smile.

Eventually, Carlos is able to distract the two of them with coffee, which leaves him free to focus on important things like bacon.

"I remember making breakfast for you both that first morning," he remarks, as he finally sets the plates down and joins them at the table. "You both looked so happy, and so _right_ … and _I_ was so happy to see it. And OK, yes, I was still nervous about all this, and whether it would work, but… _wow_ , I wanted it to. Not just because I love both of you so much, but also because you're amazing together. And I got to prove it. _Scientifically_."

"You should read us that paper again sometime," Kevin says. "I always did enjoy that one…"

"I remember," Carlos replies, with a grin. "And… you know, the other thing I liked about that morning was how _normal_ everything felt."

"I know what you mean," Cecil agrees. "The amazing sex had been… well, amazing, obviously, but just having breakfast together was so… yes. Normal."

"Weirdly reassuring when you remember that twenty-four hours earlier you didn't even know you liked me…" Kevin points out, though he's smiling, and he reaches for Cecil's hand at the same time.

"I knew," Cecil replies. "I just… hadn't quite processed it yet. And then you saved our lives, and that was a _big_ help with the processing. And then we had amazing sex. And then… breakfast. And… OK, Carlos, are you using that first night and morning as some kind of weird control group?"

"…No?" Carlos tries, unconvincingly. Possibly he's going to have to show them the latest follow-up paper.

"Have we mentioned lately how much we love you?" Kevin says.

Carlos smiles. "Once or twice," he replies, and holds up his coffee cup. "To us?"

They all chink mugs together. "To us."

***

Given that it's a Saturday, Cecil and Kevin wouldn't usually be going to the radio station. But, because they're about to be away for two weeks – and because they've been rather distracted for the last few days – they opt to swing by briefly just to make sure everything is prepared for their absence.

Carlos goes with them, because he can hardly take his eyes off them right now, and for reasons of circularity. Obviously.

The building is quiet when they arrive, given that only a couple of shows go out on a Saturday so most people aren't here. But within a moment they've run into Intern Maureen, who is wandering down one of the corridors carrying a large net and what looks like a bucket of rock salt.

"…Is everything OK?" Cecil asks her.

"Hmmm?" Maureen replies, looking distracted. "Oh, sure. Minor break room issue. Nothing to worry about. Why are you here?"

"We just wanted to make sure everything's in place for whilst we're away," Kevin replies.

"You do realise I'm not an idiot, right?" Maureen says, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course we do," Cecil tells her. "Otherwise we wouldn't leave you in charge of our show."

Maureen looks unconvinced. "Well… good, then. Plus Vanessa will be here, and she's a darn good producer."

"She certainly is," Kevin agrees, beaming.

There's a strange little pause.

"…I had fun at your wedding," Maureen tells them, a little quickly, as if the emotional honesty is jarring. "It was really neat. And you all… you all seemed really happy. So… that's good."

"It was the best day ever," Carlos says, gripping hands with both his husbands.

Maureen gives him a quizzical look at this, headtilting slightly as if something has just crossed her mind. "You know, it's odd," she remarks. "You've lived here for ages now, and saved the town, and married my bosses… but I still don't think I know your surname."

Carlos meets eyes with Cecil, and with Kevin, and he smiles.

"Palmer," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO USE THAT ENDING FOR SO LONG, I JUST CAN'T EVEN!!
> 
> Also, this one is finally done! Hurrah! I must thank you all for your patience on that count, as this _is_ technically eight months late. But I got there in the end!
> 
> Hoping to be back soon with more of the Susan-centric prequel (Summer Is Coming), so keep your eyes open if you're following that one. And, as always, until next time, dear readers. Until next time... ;-)


End file.
